


Восхождение

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BJs are the Best Js, Incest, Involuntary Cumswapping, M/M, Mild animal abuse, Murder-by-sweet-cakes, Reek 1.0 BFFs, dub-con, nastylittlebitch!Ramsay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Домерик мечтает сблизиться со своим братом. Полный радужных надежд, он приезжает на мельницу, однако знакомство с Рамси влечет для Домерика множество неприятных сюрпризов, и в конце концов приводит к печальному финалу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восхождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055107) by [DoubleBit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleBit/pseuds/DoubleBit). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

Домерик Болтон не мог с уверенностью сказать, чего именно он ожидал от Рамси при первой их встрече. Он страстно надеялся на _нечто особенное_ , но в тот момент, когда восторженный взор его зеленых глаз пересекся с ответным ледяным взглядом брата-бастарда, радостное предвкушение улетучилось, заставив Домерика путаться в словах, в то время как по лицу Рамси Сноу пробежала тень глумливого веселья.

— Меня зовут Домерик. Я… мы братья.

— Да неужели?

Домерик ехал через поля к востоку от Дредфорта в стылый послеполуденный час. Белая пленка заморозков все еще покрывала землю, и его лошадь выдыхала плотные клубы горячего воздуха. Домерик обожал прогулки верхом и очень удивился, когда Рамси принял его приглашение присоединиться. Он удивился еще больше и почувствовал облегчение, когда Рамси не стал настаивать на компании своего отвратительного прислужника.

Все предыдущие попытки Домерика заинтересовать брата своими любимыми занятиями заканчивались тем, что Рамси начинал беситься от тягостной скуки. Но Домерик подозревал, что скука не была единственной причиной его гнева. Час, потраченный на обучение Рамси буквам, закончился тем, что красивая старинная книга полетела прямо в огонь. Разъяренный Рамси выскочил из комнаты, а Домерик безуспешно пытался выудить книгу из тлеющих углей каминными щипцами.

— Я собираюсь прокатиться верхом, — сказал Домерик за завтраком. — Поехали со мной!

Рамси сморгнул и, не потрудившись проглотить еду, спросил с набитым ртом:  
— На охоту?

Домерик покачал головой.

— Нет. Просто прокатиться верхом.

Возможно, впервые за все это время он увидел настоящую улыбку Рамси. Не его обычную глумливую темную усмешку, которая всегда так тревожила Домерика, а оживленную улыбку во весь рот — широкую и беспечную. Он улыбался так, как должен был улыбаться юноша шестнадцати лет от роду.

"Верхом на лошади Рамси выглядит почти как лорд", — думал Домерик. Хотя труд на мельнице утяжелил его брата мускулами, он держался в седле очень уверенно, словно с малых лет не слезал с коня. Рамси погнал свою кобылу в галоп по широкой дуге вокруг Домерика, и тот обрадовался, полагая, что наконец-то обнаружил то самое пристрастие, которое они смогут разделить вместе.

Каким же он был глупцом, что надеялся на это.

Рамси остановился и посмотрел на Домерика в упор. Его щеки раскраснелись от холода, а на губах играла странная, едва заметная ухмылка. Домерик тревожно заерзал в седле.

— Куда ты хочешь поехать? — спросил Домерик, но прежде, чем он закончил говорить, Рамси сильно пришпорил лошадь и пустился вскачь через луг.

Когда Домерик наконец догнал его, то увидел, что по кремовым бокам кобылы стекает кровь. Лошадь фыркала и трясла головой, а Рамси с силой натягивал поводья.

Домерик редко сердился, но в этот момент его охватила настоящая ярость. Он почувствовал, как кровь ударила ему в голову, и тщетно попытался выдержать спокойную отцовскую интонацию:

— Прекрати! Не смей так жестоко с ней обращаться!

— Я обращаюсь с ней так, как мне нравится, — ответил Рамси. — В этом весь смысл обладания этими тварями, верно?

— Верно то, что хотя эта _твоя_ лошадь, но ты ею _не владеешь_. Она принадлежит нашему лорду-отцу, — Домерик покачал головой, его брат иногда не понимал столь очевидные вещи. — Кроме того, тебе не нужно быть жестоким с таким послушным животным. Она совсем не понимает, почему ты причиняешь ей боль. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если б кто-то без всяких причин вонзил пару шпор в твои бока?

Рамси развернул кобылу и встал бок о бок с братом — так близко, что они столкнулись коленями. Домерик ждал, что Рамси злобно возразит ему в своей обычной манере, но тот лишь молча смотрел, и в его взгляде разгорался странный интерес. Это усугубило гнев Домерика, а также вызвало неясное чувство тревоги, которое очень ему не понравилось. В конце концов, Рамси для него был не просто какой-то чужак. Домерик вдруг осознал, насколько неестественно близко они находятся сейчас друг от друга.

— Раньше я никогда не видел тебя таким рассерженным, — задумчиво сказал Рамси, перегнувшись через седло к Домерику. — Что бы ты хотел _сделать_ со мной прямо сейчас, братец? Я вижу это в твоих глазах: ты хочешь стянуть меня с моей ло… то есть с лошади _нашего лорда-отца_ … и швырнуть меня в грязь.

Улыбка Рамси преобразилась в одну из его шальных безумных ухмылок.

— Ты хочешь усесться на меня сверху и _придушить_ , верно?

Рамси прищурился, и Домерик мысленно проклял себя за то, что смотрит в его глаза так, как смотрел бы в отцовские, а еще за то, что Рамси _в точности_ описал все его чувства и желания.

— Я… Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал мучить лошадь, — он стиснул зубы и твердо встретил холодный взгляд брата. — Я думаю, тебе лучше вернуться в замок.

Домерик приготовился к очередным возражениям Рамси, однако бастард лишь пожал плечами.

— Как пожелаешь, — сказал Рамси. — Я надеюсь, ты простишь меня — я еще не выучился проявлять _благородство_. Подожду тебя на конюшне.

С этими словами он нарочно вонзил свои окровавленные шпоры в бока кобылы и поскакал к маячившему вдали острозубому силуэту Дредфорта.

Затея с совместной верховой прогулкой, без сомнения, провалилась. Уговаривая себя вернуться, Домерик в течение получаса продолжал ехать шагом, пару раз остановившись у ручья, чтобы дать лошади напиться.

Он знал семейную историю, и, хотя его отец был малоразговорчивым человеком, Домерик прожил в Долине Аррен достаточно долго, чтобы успеть наслушаться различных толков о кошмарных годах расцвета Дома Болтонов. Как он полагал, эти слухи были весьма преувеличены. Тем не менее нельзя было отрицать, что отцовская крепость выглядела весьма странно и ужасающе. Даже самое яркое полуденное солнце было не в состоянии хоть как-то оживить этот страшный замок — лишь длинные перекрученные тени острых башен вытягивались на земле под солнечными лучами.  
Когда впереди показались очертания Дредфорта, Домерик вдруг вспомнил, с какой настойчивостью отец пытался отговорить его от поисков Рамси Сноу, и он впервые с удивлением подумал — а вдруг Русе на самом деле знал, _что_ представляет собой Рамси?

Но как он _мог_ об этом знать? "Дурная кровь", — говорил отец, хотя в глубине души Домерик не верил в подобные вещи. Мать Рамси называла своего сына диким, и когда Домерик впервые увидел брата, тот действительно выглядел как звереныш: с засаленными колтунами черных волос, с серыми глазами, которые безо всякого выражения пялились на чужака с изображением освежеванного человека на одежде.

_"Да неужели?"_

Сейчас Рамси выглядел укрощенным и почти красивым — одетый в подобающую одежду, с зачесанными назад волосами, — но равно в нем оставалось что-то звериное. Единственный человек, в котором он по-настоящему нуждался, был его прислужник, едва походящий на человека. Домерик иногда видел их, перешептывающихся украдкой — губы Вонючки щекотали ухо Рамси, его костлявая рука поглаживала затылок хозяина, а рот Рамси изгибался серпом в странной улыбке…

Пересекая реку Рыдающую, Домерик выбросил из головы это воспоминание.  
Он проехал сквозь замковые ворота.

На конюшне Домерик лично расседлал свою лошадь и взял скребницу. Его чалая кобыла была изящной и породистой, он очень любил ее. Когда она поворачивала свою большую голову и смотрела на него, Домерик каким-то образом чувствовал, что она его понимает. Он тщательно вычистил лошадь и закрыл за собой двери, собираясь направиться в замок, как вдруг услышал пронзительный визг, доносящийся из стойла неподалеку.

Он был уверен, что ему почудилось, но внезапно этот звук раздался снова — приглушенный стон существа, терзаемого болью. Домерик приблизился к створкам стойла, из которого доносился шум, и уже был готов открыть их, как вдруг неожиданно ощутил отвратительный запах, вызвавший привкус желчи в его горле.

Домерик застыл, положив одну ладонь на деревянную дверную доску и прижав вторую ко рту. Он услышал, как сдавленное хныканье, которое привлекло его внимание, превратилось в отрывистое повторяющееся поскуливание.

— Завопишь так еще раз — и я зашью твой рот, — голос Рамси был низким и прерывистым. — Какая будет потеря, ведь это единственная часть твоего тела, которая меня действительно радует. Ты понял?!

— Да, м’лорд.

Домерик уговаривал себя немедленно уйти. _То, что он вытворяет с ним… то, что он делает — это меня не касается_ , повторял он снова и снова.

И все же он оставался на месте, напряженно прислушиваясь…

 _Седьмое пекло_. По милости Рамси за сегодняшний день Домерик уже дважды терял самообладание. Дырка от сучка на шершавой деревянной створке искушала его все сильнее. Он посмотрел в нее, и от увиденного зрелища у него перехватило дыхание.

Вонючка стоял на четвереньках, опираясь на согнутые локти, его пальцы загребали грязную солому, рассыпанную на полу стойла. Скомканная рубаха была задрана, обнажая грудь, и когда Рамси провел ногтями по его голым ребрам, на коже остались кровавые царапины. Вонючка с шипением втянул в себя воздух.

Рамси дернул его голову назад за спутанные волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею. Домерик увидел крепко зажмуренные глаза Вонючки с дрожащими каплями слез в уголках и его широкую безумную улыбку. Штаны Рамси были спущены на середину бедер, с каждым толчком Рамси склонялся все ниже — до тех пор, пока не лег всей грудью на спину Вонючки. Его волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по костлявым плечам слуги.

— Ты знаешь, как я люблю твои крики, но сейчас нужно, чтобы нас никто не заметил.

Вонючка испустил долгий визгливый стон, мгновенно заставивший Рамси ускориться.

Домерик сглотнул. Внутренний голос твердил ему, что нужно немедленно тихо удалиться, но вид двигающегося резкими толчками Рамси с полуоткрытым ртом заставил Домерика продолжить подглядывание. В его груди полыхал пожар, уничтоживший без следа голос неведомого внутреннего наставника.

Рамси кончил с рычанием, толкнувшись так сильно, что потерявший равновесие Вонючка рухнул лицом в пол. Затем Рамси небрежным узлом стянул завязки своих штанов, с ухмылкой наблюдая, как Вонючка поднимается на ноги и размазывает струйки спермы, стекающие вниз по его бедрам.

— Когда я смогу снова увидеть вас, м’лорд? — спросил он. — Я устал прятаться по закоулкам вдали от вас!

— Знаю, знаю, — улыбнулся Рамси. — Скоро все встанет на свои места, и ты будешь везде следовать за мной, как и раньше.

Вонючка недоверчиво глянул на него, а Рамси, притянув его к себе, запечатлел скромный поцелуй между прикрытых глаз со словами:  
— Я обещаю!

Странная нежность этого жеста вывела Домерика из завороженного состояния, и он обратился в бегство из конюшни, подхлестываемый стыдом.

Ужин был тягостным. Домерик не отрывал взгляд от своей тарелки и поднимал глаза только когда к нему обращался отец. Но пока Русе говорил, Домерик украдкой поглядывал на своего брата. Рамси вскидывал голову и щурился, ехидная улыбочка играла в уголках его рта.

Домерик внимательно изучал свою порцию баранины.

— Холодная погода не испортила вам удовольствие от верховой прогулки? — спросил Русе, подливая воду в свою чашу.

— Я насладился в полной мере, — произнес Рамси, глядя в упор на Домерика. — Хотя позже я немного испачкался на конюшне.

Домерик залпом осушил кубок эля и, оторвавшись от него, наконец заметил вопросительный взгляд Русе.

— А ты, Дом?

— Да, прогулка была довольно приятной.

Домерик вновь наполнил свой кубок, и в глазах Русе мелькнуло неодобрение. Был ли это их третий семейный ужин? Четвертый? Привычку обедать в одиночестве Домерик вывез из Долины Аррен, и отец не возражал против этого в Дредфорте. Наливая эль, Домерик не смог унять дрожь в руках.

— Тебе нехорошо? — в голосе Русе прозвучала легкая озабоченность.

С большим трудом Домерик выдавил из себя улыбку:  
— О нет, я чувствую себя превосходно. Просто одолела жажда, вот и все.

Рамси всхохотнул. Его резкий смешок прозвучал столь громко, что Домерик с отцом обратили свои недоуменные взгляды на дальний конец стола.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Рамси, кусая нижнюю губу. Его плечи все еще тряслись от смеха.

Домерик выждал подходящий, по его мнению, промежуток времени, прежде чем почтительно спросить у Русе, может ли он закончить ужин и подняться в свои покои, чтобы дописать несколько писем, которые он собирался отправить.  
Он понял, что выпил гораздо больше, чем предполагал, лишь когда поднялся со своего стула и почувствовал, как закружилась его голова. Домерик повернулся и вышел из мрачной трапезной, переставляя внезапно потяжелевшие ноги. Даже не оглядываясь, он чувствовал, что Рамси провожает его пристальным взглядом.

В своих покоях Домерик задумчиво уставился на недописанное письмо Майклу Редфорту. Они регулярно переписывались, и обычно Домерик быстро отвечал на послания Майкла, потому что всегда представлял себе, будто он беседует с ним, как с настоящим братом.

Однако свечи догорали, а Домерик все еще продирался через одно-единственное предложение, чувствуя себя так, словно миновало много часов. Он попытался вызвать в памяти образ Майкла — как тот выглядел после скачки, измотанный и веселый, — но вместо Редфорта возникал _Рамси_ , склоняющийся к нему со своего седла и растягивающий губы в усмешке. Он почти вплотную прижался к Домерику, когда насмешливо спросил, задержав тонкий кончик языка между своими ужасно острыми зубами:

_"Что бы ты хотел **сделать** со мной прямо сейчас, братец? "_

Домерик вздохнул и отодвинулся от стола. Он потянулся, а затем встал и направился за новыми свечами.  
Как только Домерик зажег фитиль от оплывшей в канделябре свечи, чужой голос внутри покоев заставил его вздрогнуть. Когда Домерик обернулся, пламя лизнуло его палец, и он уронил свечу на пол. Опершись о столешницу рукой, Рамси склонился над письмом, почти комично удерживая на другой ладони качающийся поднос, целиком заставленный кремовыми пирожными.

— Я наконец-то встретился с моим единокровным братом-бастардом, — он читал медленно и на одной ноте, как обычно читают вслух те, кто только начал изучать грамоту. Мучительно запнувшись на слове "бастард", он продолжил, — его зовут Рамси и он…

Рамси изогнул бровь и посмотрел на брата.

— Малость досаждает тебе, так ведь?

Домерик с побагровевшими щеками схватил бумагу со стола.

— По какому праву ты врываешься сюда и читаешь мои письма?

— А по какому праву ты подглядываешь за мной и моим Вонючкой? — парировал Рамси.

Домерик открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Рамси прервал его:

— Возможно, он самая глупая скотинка по эту сторону Стены, но он — _моя скотинка_.

Домерик посмотрел на поднос со сладостями, отметив, что, судя по кремовым пятнам в уголках рта, Рамси уже изрядно угостился сам.

— Чего ты от меня _хочешь_? — сухо спросил он.

Лицо Рамси просияло, и он выставил перед собой поднос, чуть не уткнув его в грудь Домерика.

— Я хотел принести это тебе, чтобы извиниться за испорченную дневную прогулку.

Он выбрал одно из пирожных и внимательно осмотрел его, прежде чем вручить Домерику.

— Кроме того, я знаю, что он никогда не позволяет тебе съедать больше одного кусочка. Я твой единственный брат и должен спасти тебя от этих лишений.

Домерик принял угощение из протянутой ладони. Пирожное выглядело очень вкусным и было все еще теплым, словно только что из печи. А улыбка Рамси казалась такой искренней…

— Как ты их раздобыл? — спросил он, откусывая маленький кусочек.

— А ты как думаешь?

Домерик покачал головой, поглощая остаток пирожного. О Боги, какая восхитительная сладость! Она, казалось, могла с лихвой удовлетворить все желания разом. Домерик потянулся за следующим.

Рамси отвел в сторону руку с подносом.

— Где же твои хорошие манеры, лорд-братец? Подразумевалось, что ты скажешь мне спасибо.

— Какую-то девушку из кухонной дворни выпорют за то, что ты украл эти пирожные, — сказал Домерик.

Рамси пожал плечами:  
— Думаю, это судьба любой кухонной девки — всю жизнь взбивать крем и получать взбучку из-за нескольких пирожных, в то время как знатные лорды всласть предаются всем порокам.

— Тебе нужно научиться проявлять хоть немного милосердия к тем, кому повезло в жизни меньше, чем тебе.

Рамси закатил глаза и поставил поднос на стол, выдернув другое пирожное из кучи сладостей.

— Так поэтому ты выпросил у нашего отца разрешение пустить меня в замок? Только потому, что ты чувствовал себя обязанным хорошо заботиться о несчастном _бастарде_?

Он сделал три шага вперед, и Домерик вдруг ощутил спиной холод каменной стены, а на своем лице — теплое дыхание Рамси, щедро напоенное винными парами.

— Ты мой _брат_ , — ответил Домерик. Его голос прозвучал так жалко, словно он оправдывался и не очень-то верил в собственные слова. — Я хотел заботиться о тебе, как о своем брате.

Рамси смотрел на пирожное, которое сжимал между большим и указательным пальцами. Оно сочилось растаявшей глазурью на его раскрытую ладонь. Рамси перевел взгляд на Домерика, и тот увидел в его глазах странный голодный блеск — вместо обычной бесстрастной завесы.

— А если я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты заботился обо мне, как о брате?

— Что… Что ты имеешь в виду? — последовал глупый вопрос.

Рамси провел пальцами вдоль шеи Домерика и тот сглотнул. Он не знал, что было хуже — то, как он вздрогнул от прикосновения Рамси или то, как внезапно затвердел его член.

— Я понял, что ты думаешь обо мне как о звереныше, которого ты можешь превратить в своего домашнего зверька, — Рамси запустил согнутый указательный палец за шнуровку рубашки Домерика и притянул его к себе. Его губы почти прижались к уху брата. — Так сделай это. Сделай меня _своим_. Покажи мне, как _хорошо_ ты можешь заботиться о несчастных созданиях.

Домерик был близок к обмороку. Рамси выглядел очень юным, он был на несколько дюймов ниже брата, а его подбородок, в отличие от щек Домерика, был гладким, как у девушки. Домерик чувствовал себя беспомощным — он не мог устоять против прикосновений Рамси, против его голоса, против сладкой боли, что горела огнем у него в паху. Руки Домерика тряслись, но, невзирая на это, он вцепился в горло брата и отпихнул его от себя.

— Прекрати!

— Так заставь меня! — Рамси чуть напрягся, пытаясь освободиться.

Домерик разжал пальцы. Его рука соскользнула вниз и уперлась в грудь Рамси:  
— Я не хочу…

Рамси накрыл ладонь Домерика левой рукой и направил ее обратно к своей шее:  
— А я _хочу_ …

Пирожное в его правой руке, оказавшееся у подбородка Домерика, сильно примялось и потеряло форму.

— Это истинная забота, которую ты можешь даровать мне.

Домерик сжал губы и отвернулся от сладкого комка. Он прикрыл веки, мысленно проклиная себя.

— Ну теперь-то в чем дело, Дом? — язвительно переспросил Рамси. — Всего минуту назад они так нравились тебе. Или в этом есть моя вина? Я настолько тебе противен?

— Нет, — покачал головой Домерик. — Не ты.

_Я сам._

— Значит, ты хочешь этого?

Домерик ждал появления внутреннего голоса с отцовскими интонациями, который всегда предостерегал его от совершения опрометчивых поступков. Однако сейчас этот голос испарился без следа, и вместо него в груди появилась сосущая огненная пустота.  
Домерик чувствовал биение сердца Рамси и думал про себя, что сам он вряд ли обуздает этот горящий ком в собственной груди.

Домерик кивнул и открыл рот.

Пирожное сделалось еще слаще из-за солоноватых пальцев Рамси. Он протолкнул их в рот Домерика и нарочно задержал внутри. Пальцы были липкими от слюны и крема, Рамси медленно провел ими по краю нижних зубов своего брата, а затем опустил руку вниз и вытер ее об ширинку Домерика.

Тот резко вдохнул, и Рамси ухмыльнулся, надавив основанием ладони на разбухший бугор в паху брата. Затем, опустившись на колени, он начал развязывать шнуровку на его штанах.

Домерик схватил запястье Рамси, его голос превратился в едва слышный шепот:  
— Не надо.

Рамси посмотрел на него снизу вверх. В его глазах отражалось пламя свечи.

— Позволь мне!

Он наклонился вперед, сдергивая пояс Домерика, и поцеловал мокрым ртом обнажившийся кусочек тела.

— Ты стараешься, братик! — сказал он, скользя зубами по бедру Домерика. — Ты так усердно стараешься угодить ему. Позволь теперь мне постараться угодить тебе.

Рамси прикусил его бледную кожу, засосав так сильно, что остался красный след. Его левая рука обогнула талию Домерика и принялась поглаживать поясницу, а правая распустила шнуровку на ширинке.

Домерик вздрогнул — его член наконец-то свободно выпрямился. Он сгреб в кулак волосы на затылке Рамси и дернул назад. Рамси улыбнулся ему, глядя снизу вверх, его губы блестели от набежавшей слюны. Он легонько потеребил его член, и Домерик зарычал.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Рамси, притиснувшись к его телу, и Домерик почувствовал на своей коже горячее влажное дыхание брата.

— Открой рот. _Живо_.

О Боги, с этим ничто не могло сравниться, думал про себя Домерик, когда мягкие пухлые губы Рамси сомкнулись вокруг головки его члена. Домерик застонал и откинул голову назад, прижавшись затылком к стене. Он отвлеченно подумал, что если продвинется еще глубже в горло своего брата, то причинит ему боль, однако сделал это, и Рамси начал заглатывать его член на всю длину.  
Да! Это именно то, чего он заслуживает! Домерик чувствовал, как ногти Рамси вонзаются в его ягодицы, а когда он провел большим пальцем по щеке брата, на подушечке остался мокрый след от набежавшей слезы.

— Рамси?

Единственным ответом было легкое мычание, и наслаждение, которое в этот момент испытал Домерик, заставило его застонать сквозь стиснутые зубы. Комната наполнилась звуками хлюпающего рта Рамси и прерывистого дыхания Домерика.

Домерик закрыл глаза. Он попытался сосредоточиться на нарастающей тяжести в паху, стараясь не думать о том, кто же обучил Рамси всем этим штуковинам.

На мгновение он представил себя Лордом Дредфорта, восседающим во главе стола с коленопреклонённым братом между своих ног.

— Я знал, что тебе это понравится, — сказал Рамси. — В конце концов, ты его сын.

Удар, которым Домерик наградил брата, заставил Рамси с шипением втянуть в себя воздух и потереть щеку, но был недостаточно болезненным, чтобы стереть ухмылку с его губ.

— _Не_ … Седьмое пекло!.. _НЕ останавливайся_. Сноу!

Когда Рамси вновь заглотил его член целиком, Домерик задохнулся; он глянул вниз и увидел, что щеки брата горят красным, а под правым глазом начинает проступать синяк.

— И _смотри_ на меня!

Рамси покорно поднял взгляд, наблюдая за Домериком из-под густых темных ресниц, вбирая ртом член брата до основания.

Кончая, Домерик откинул голову, больно стукнувшись затылком об стену. Его бедра выгнулись, и он, потеряв контроль, излился в горло Рамси.

Когда Домерик открыл глаза, его брат стоял, поправляя свою одежду и намереваясь уйти, несмотря на то, что бугор в его штанах явно свидетельствовал о продолжающемся возбуждении.

Домерик слепо потянулся к нему:  
— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я…

Рамси схватил его за подбородок, и Домерик застыл в ожидании поцелуя, но когда губы брата прижались к его собственным, Домерик почувствовал, как нечто теплое и густое заливает его язык. Он оттолкнул Рамси прочь.  
Разъяренный Домерик закашлялся и выплюнул мерзкое месиво на пол. Рамси расхохотался высоким злобным смехом, выпустив белый потек спермы из уголка рта.

— Какое великодушное предложение, — с издевкой сказал он. — Но мой Вонючка ждет меня снаружи; он знает, как доставить мне удовольствие. Он _живет_ только ради этого, честно говоря.

Рамси прижался к Домерику и начал облизывать его ухо, размазывая щекой липкое семя брата по его лицу.

— Если он узнает, _насколько_ далеко ты обогнал его, получив от меня такую _щедрую ласку_ , это разобьет его жалкое сердечко. Он _предупреждал_ меня, что ты все-таки получишь свое — рано или поздно. Он очень проницательная скотинка, знаешь ли, и всегда понимает с полувзгляда, чего именно на самом деле хочет тот или иной человек.

Домерику показалось, что бушующее в груди пламя вот-вот охватит его целиком.

— Я не… Я никогда… — но слова были бессмысленны, потому что все это было правдой.

Рамси выпрямился и оценивающе посмотрел на него.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы отец увидел тебя прямо сейчас.

— Он никогда не поверит тебе, — хотя голос Домерика дрожал, он знал, что эти слова тоже были правдой.

— Конечно, нет. Я ведь всего лишь его бастард, — улыбнулся Рамси.

Той ночью Домерик почти не спал, мучаясь от жара, и когда утром служанка вошла в его покои, Домерик был покрыт испариной и так бледен, что девушка первым делом позвала мейстера, и лишь потом — лорда Русе.

Три дня спустя, когда Рамси наконец позволили увидеться с братом, живые зеленые глаза Домерика потускнели, и он невидяще смотрел на Рамси, который сидел на краю постели.

— Ему дали макового молока, — сказал Русе, и его голос прозвучал чуть мягче обычного. — Он не сможет долго разговаривать с тобой.

Домерик протянул руку к лицу Рамси и заправил прядь волос за ухо. Рамси чуть прикрыл глаза.

— Я рад, что повидал тебя, брат.

— И я рад, что ты пришел навестить меня.

Домерик слабо улыбнулся.

— Я хотел тебя больше всего на свете.

Когда отец отвернулся, он обхватил Рамси за шею, привлек к себе и поцеловал, едва прижавшись губами к его рту.


End file.
